


Девочки открывают секреты

by WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fanart, Gen, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Summary: Harley: Oh, I've got something juicy to tell you!--Joker: Harley, don't!
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	Девочки открывают секреты

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b1/9b/n4JTrq94_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Harley: Oh, I've got something juicy to tell you!--  
> Joker: Harley, don't!


End file.
